


Chasing Stars

by relevedemipointe



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Chasing Stars, Clarke, Clexa, F/F, lexa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relevedemipointe/pseuds/relevedemipointe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is a meanie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Where is it?” Lexa sighed in frustration, but her face broke into a smile once the girl wrapped up in white furs on the bed started giggling again.

“Clarke.”

“I’m not telling you,” Clarke replied, covering her mouth with the back of her hand as she tried to control her laughter. “Come back to bed with me, Lexa.”

Clarke held out her hands for a teddy-bear-hug, but Lexa crossed her arms across her naked bosom in rebellion.

“I’m not playing. Where are my clothes?” Lexa tried again with a little more seriousness in her voice, but it had zero effect on the girl who was revelling in how cute Lexa was reacting to her prank.

It was mean. Clarke admitted it. But Lexa deserved it. God knows how many times Lexa had hidden her clothes so she had to ride through the streets of Polis with nothing under her shirt. When Lexa agreed to visit the Griffin home a week ago, Clarke knew that it was payback time.

Watching Lexa fuss in the same way was a compensation long overdue.

“I don’t know. Really.” She giggled as Lexa climbed into the bed and wrestled her playfully. Clarke put up a little fight, then let Lexa pin her to her bed with her arms by her sides. Clarke looked up into Lexa’s eyes and gave her the smuggest grin she could manage, in between panting from their tussle, just to rub it in.

“Clarke.”

“Say the magic word,” Clarke teased.

“No.”

“Say it.”

“I am not saying the magic word. I am the commander.” Lexa refused defiantly.

Shaking her head slightly as she raised her chin, Clarke repeated herself, “Magic word.”

Lexa released her hold on Clarke’s hands and let her posture collapse as she sighed and gave Clarke an unhappy frown. She knew she was not going to win this one.

Clarke felt a little bad, but the sight of Lexa’s scrunched up face was the most adorable thing the world and she wanted just to have her vulnerable girlfriend to herself before she went all commander mode again.

Clarke pulled Lexa down to the bed with her once again and leaned forward to kiss the poor beauty in front of her on the lips. The warmth of Lexa’s body pressed against her made Clarke feel fuzzy inside and Clarke snuggled closer to Lexa and pulled the warm covers around them before wrapping her arm around Lexa’s waist. The commander sighed as her emerald eyes met those of iridescent teasing blue, but she gave in to Clarke’s cuddling and leaned in for another kiss.

“Please?” Lexa breathed as their lips broke apart, her heart feeling a sense of weakness she tried her best not to accept but failed every time. She felt vulnerable in Clarke’s arms and she did not know if she liked it. Vulnerable, but safe.

Clarke caressed Lexa’s cheek with her fingertips, adoring the flawlessness of Lexa’s face as she debated with the tugging inside her heart to give in to Lexa.

She had her fun. She would be nice just this one time. Unless Lexa did it again.

“Okay, fine.” Clarke said, “I threw them out the window.”

“You WHAT?” Lexa breathed in incredulity, pushing herself up to a sit.

“I had to make sure that you wouldn’t be able to find them. Or threaten me. We both know how you like to bully me,” Clarke explained as calmly as she could, trying her best not to laugh again.

_Lexa’s angry. Stop laughing. Stop._

Clarke watched as her beloved commander’s facial expression transitioned from shock to confusion to anger to fear and back to confusion.

“What about the… the others in your camp?” Lexa stuttered as she batted the comforting arms that reached out to pull her back. But Clarke persisted and eventually managed to pull the half-shocked, half-lost commander-turned-child back into her embrace.

“I’m sure they already know that we sleep naked together.” Clarke giggled.

“I’m going to kill you, Clarke. I’m going to kill you.” Lexa growled as she threw light punches at the girl beside her.

“Hey… hey…”

“You’re dead, Clarke!” Lexa threw two more punches but Clarke caught both her wrists in a solid hold.

“This should teach you a lesson for leaving me in a cold bed all those mornings.” Clarke said as she nipped her girlfriend’s cute nose.

“I told you, I had... things to do.” Lexa protested unhappily.

“You just don’t want anyone to know that you’re dating a loser like me. Admit it.”

“That’s not true! I… I…” Lexa stuttered as her heart started betraying her again. Her fists fell weak in Clarke’s arms as her grumpy frown faded.

“You… You… what?” Clarke teased, kissing her poor, confused girlfriend repeatedly to let Lexa know that she was not actually angry at her.

“Clarke… I…” Lexa tried to explain herself, but Clarke shushed her with another gentle kiss.

“Shhh…”

Looking into the twinkling irises of the girl who ruled the world, but always hoped for more, she whispered,

“I love you, Lexa. And I am vulnerable because I love you.”

Clarke rubbed her thumb against Lexa’s soft cheek as she continued,

“But love is not weakness, and I’m strong because I love you… and I’m stronger because you love me.”

As she felt the weight of the world lift off her shoulders, just for that brief, small, moment, Lexa’s eyes grew wet as she whispered back to the girl who made her… strong.

“ _I love you, Clarke.”_


	2. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation.

Wrapped in Clarke’s warm jacket, Lexa of the tree people stepped out of the Griffin home into the streets of the new Arcadia. The streets were buzzing quietly with the activities of the morning: lumberjacks taking off into the woods or firewood, hunters packing their equipment for the morning hunt, and a young mother, carrying her new-born child, rocking the young one gently in her arms. As Lexa’s lips pulled into a gentle smile, unknown to herself, the mother caught her gaze, and smiled gently in return.

It was a lovely morning, and Lexa was not going to let the fact that she spent the past half hour hiding behind the window and trying to retrieve her cloths with a broomstick ruin it.

Stupid, unhelpful Clarke.

Speak of the …angel, Clarke rested her chin gently on the shoulder of the commander, witness to the scene that had just passed. In any other circumstances, Lexa would have brushed her off and strangled her for such intimacy. But they were far from Polis, far from responsibility, and there was something about the gentle sunlight, and the caress of the wind against her skin that made Lexa tilt her head to touch Clarke’s face gently.

 “Someday?”

Clarke exhaled softly as she wrapped her arms around the waist of her lover.

“One’s enough for me.” Lexa replied quietly.

“One?”

“Stupid.” Lexa turned and pinched Clarke’s nose, smiling as she continued, “Come, I need to get my clothes.”

A second passed.

“Hey! I’m not a kid!”

♥

The two of them walked quietly down the streets of Arcadia with their hands held gently. Around them, a couple of people watched in silence. Some slightly apprehensive of the commander, others admiring the beautiful scene. They did not say much, but took in everything around them. The chirping of the birds, the scents of the town, and the sights of people and nature. Hand holding was another no-no, but Lexa gave in after her protests would only make Clarke grip her hand even tighter.

Lexa did not know why, but she liked how it felt. The feeling of Clarke’s warm palm against hers, the tickle and smoothness of her fingers when they intertwined. The weird feeling in her heart that she felt just being in that moment with their hands touching. She did not really understand why, but she liked it anyway. They did not really have any specific destination in mind, but Lexa did not care; as long as they were together.

Just a few steps ahead, Octavia was taking aim at a wooden board, already littered with arrows from her morning’s practice. Clarke always told Lexa that if there was a contest for how many arrows you could squeeze into the small dot at the centre of the board, Octavia would take first place. To which, Lexa merely replied less enthusiastically than expected, “Yeah, she’s pretty good.”

Octavia released her bow, and the arrow flew straight into the heart of the board.

Noticing the couple out of the corner of her eye, Octavia turned with a wide smile to greet them.

“Good morning! Good morning… Lexa.”

Ever since Octavia was tasked to return to Arcadia to be a liaison for the Sky People two months ago, the pair and Octavia had not made contact outside a messenger because they were both busy. Octavia had an additional duty of training the Sky People in the ways of the grounders and she enjoyed sharing their culture, especially with the children. Still, Octavia missed the times she had trained with Clarke in Polis, and was happy to see her again.

And so was Clarke, who pulled Octavia into a warm hug.

She did however, not miss the fact that Octavia had almost called Lexa “Heda” again. Clarke had gotten into a huge argument with Lexa a few months back about whether Octavia should call her “Heda” and it was only after a few tussles and “ignore wars” that Lexa had finally given in.

_“She’s part of the coalition. I am the commander of the thirteen clans and “Heda” is my title. It’s nothing personal, Clarke.”_

_“But Octavia is my friend. And think about all the times she has helped you. Helped us. Why can’t she call you “Lexa” just like I do?”_

_“Because she can’t. Lincoln calls me “Heda” just the same. There’s no excuse. The only way she can call me by my name is if she defeats me in combat and takes over my place.”_

_“That’s not fair, you know she has no desire to do that. And you have no problem with me calling you by your name.”_

_“That’s because… that’s because you’re… It’s different! She calls me “Heda”. This argument is over.”_

_“Yes, it’s over. She’s calling you “Lexa”.”_

_“No!”_

_“Yes!”_

_“No!”_

Octavia would have stuck to calling Lexa “Heda” anyway, but she soon found out that the commander’s wrath was no more than the tantrum the commander of death could pull. Once again, she found herself stuck in a fight between the bantering two. So as Clarke hissed, “It’s Lexa!” into Octavia’s ear, all she could do was apologise softly, hoping that the commander behind Clarke did not notice.

Catching a full view of Lexa over Clarke’s shoulder, Octavia did realize how different Lexa looked that she was dressed down in normal clothes with her hair down. It was a big difference from the fierce aura Lexa usually exuded, although Octavia had come to friendlier understanding with Lexa since their first meeting.

“I want to see Lexa fire the bow.” Clarke said after finally releasing the hug, catching Lexa’s eye in the process. “She says that’s she’s way better than you.”

“I never said that.” Lexa rebutted.

“You implied it. It’s the same. Prove it.”

“I don’t have to prove it. I was the best of all the Night bloods in all but one skill. It is noted in the scrolls of the Flamekeepers.”

“Scaredy-cat.”

“I…Urgh” Lexa exclaimed as she rolled her eyes at her girlfriend’s teasing. “Fine. I’ll do it.”

Clarke grinned at her victory.

“But… if you’re wrong, and I’m right, you have to do a forfeit.” Lexa added with a small smile.

“What’s the forfeit?”

“You’ll… have to listen to me for a whole month and are banned from arguing with me.”

Clarke raised her eyebrows in a moment of hesitation, then countered, “Only if I get to set the rules of the competition.”

“Okay, what are they?” Lexa tilted her head to the side with a small smile.

“You have to… do it with your eyes closed.”

“What?” Lexa replied, trying her best not to break into a laugh.

“Clarke…” Octavia tried to interject, but the death stare Lexa gave her over Clarke’s turned shoulder made her close her mouth immediately.

“What?”

“N…nothing. I just think the bet’s a little heavy. I mean… knowing your history with following instructions...” she stuttered.

“Don’t worry. I’m pretty sure…” Clarke said as she turned back to Lexa, who’s death stare immediately lighted up into a smile, “…she can’t do it.”

Lexa held her hand out to Octavia, who removed her bow and arrows from her back and handed them over reluctantly. This was not going to go down well for Clarke, and Octavia knew it, but she could not tell Clarke without upsetting Lexa.

_Clexa-ed once again. Caught in the middle._

As Lexa took her stance at the firing line, mentally positioning the target before her, she smiled as the wind caressed her cheeks gently in its passing. She was happy because she knew that she was going to win the bet, surely. But secretly, perhaps even unknown to her conflicted self, she was excited to show off to Clarke. Just a little. She would only show off a little. She loved Clarke.

Closing her eyes slowly and putting the arrow to the bow, Lexa raised the bow she had trained with since she had the strength to hold it. An instrument she had played with before she could even lift a real sword. The same one she spent hours crying over because she was never good enough for herself at it.

Visualising the small dot as big as the sun before her, she breathed in deeply, then exhaled; and with her breath, the arrow flew gracefully.

 

 

 

“YOU CHEATER!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Sleeping At Last's cover of Chasing Cars.
> 
> I'm on a break from ongoing stories in my fanfiction writing journey, but I really like this story so who knows? I might continue.
> 
> Let me know if you would like more by commenting and all that good stuff.


End file.
